Kami's Grace
by Alexandria139
Summary: Left to die in a forest fire, wasn't the way I plan to die. At-least not at the age of ten, but it seems fate had another design for me. But ninjas? Crazed, Insane, and vengeance seeking people with superpowers, and demon weren't on the to deal with list. But it seems that I can't change one's destiny once a Kami takes an Interest in me of all people. Self Insert. Post-village Era.
1. Prologue

Hello there this is my first story here. So please be semi-nice in pointing out my mistake. Don't get me wrong I know there will be mistake but I will try to fix them. I'm not a English major so please forgive my mistake I make.  
I would like to inform that I Alexandria139 do not own naruto the anime, it's characters, nor the plotline. Or thing would of ended up differently than they did. Plus if you heard it before that it not mine originally I don't steal other ideas, I have a imagination and I use it to the full capability. I also ask to not steal my idea ask me if you like something of mine.

Chapter Prologue:

Misgivens;

Past form of misgive, to be fill with doubt, apprehension, or foreboding.

* * *

Burning flesh, that what's my nose was filled with. My ears, filled with their's scream. A cold sweat covered my body, I was suddenly afraid for my life. This wasn't happening! **I don't want to die.**

I needed to get away now. _Why was I such a coward, why didn't I want to help them. Fear was the answer, I feared death to much. _

And so I ran like my life depended on it. And truthfully it did.

And maybe if I thought about it, I wouldn't of got trapped in the burning forest. The heat was unbearable, the flame licked at my skin. Too hot, it was getting harder to breathe.

My skin, was burning as was my lungs.

_IPlease just make the pain stop... _

_..._

_Kami please make it stop..._

_Just make it go away..._

_I truly wish the pain to be gone, but I didn't want to die, yet..  
_

**_Please Kami help me._**

Then there was nothing... Everything was gone.

The fire, the intense heat, and it's light was gone. Like it had never been there.

Confusing to say the least I know but it happen.

And it's place was darkness, cold and wetness.

I was missing the burning flame that would of killed me.

Wait unless they already did.

Time was meanless in this place I couldn't tell how long had passed by. I still hadn't figure out why I was here, or where here was. The nothingness acted like it was alive and independent. That when I knew I was losing my mind because of this place. I need to get out of here.

I still haven't figure out if I die by those flames. But more than likely I did. But if so where was I? Was this a sick joke?

Was Kami get a kick out of this, I am not a play thing.

Anger replaced my confusion, it felt like my blood, and body were burning intensely.

**What the cracker was happening to me?**

* * *

There's life and there's death and then there is the middle. The between life's little messes. The little things, small mistakes we humans makes. We learn, and we live. And hope history never repeat over and over again.. -Mie Senju.


	2. Surprises

Whoa two favorite and three followers already, thanks guys. I feel so loved right now. So thank you. I'm totally surprised at the view by now it around sixty now.  
I still don't a thing called Naruto, its characters, nor its plot line. The story is about the post-village era. Everyone is kill everyone, and everyone is at war. The main aggressor is the Senju and Uchiha. Children and adult fight on the battlefield no one is exempt. And civilians don't even stand a chance.

_Death is a part of life, we live and we learn, and we move on. Because we don't have another option but to do so._ **\- Mie Se****nju**

Chapter One-  
**Surprises are one thing but Kami's are another...**

* * *

_**"Child, mistakes happen."**_

A ghost like voice filled the void. Don't get me wrong it scared me to death. But what did he mean by that. Was there something I hadn't figure out yet? His voice was better than the nothingness. Way better...

"A mistake of what then?" I questioned him. "Where am I? What happen to me? Am I dead?"

His word had a calming effect on me. I don't know why but they did.

I looked around for the voice's owner but found nothing but the darkness that surrounded me. Nothing really change except for what just suddenly appeared here. I think, but where was he?

**_" Silence... Child, you are before a Kami. Reframe from such talk. I won't stand for it."_**

"Then don't, take a seat, Kami-sama."

Silence filled the air before a creepy laugh broke from his lips. He was right before, he was indescribable to said. His body was tone and tall, he had unnoticeable light brown hair and dark grey eyes. His skin type was a light pale color. He was taller than me. But then again I was always the short one of my family. And then again I was ten years old. Too.

_**"You're the first to not be scare of me, child. Why so?"**_

"To be afraid is not to face your fears, Kami-sama. I die because I was afraid to face my fears, I will not do so again. We live and we learn from our mistakes. But I'm afraid it's to late for me. It seems, bad luck, right?"

_**"But that where your wrong, Annelissa. Your death is only the beginning."**_

My started to get dizzy, and light-headed. "Beginning of what?" The pain started out of no where. He didn't answer right away, he put it off for a few minute.

_**"Of everything. New life and new hope. Not everything stops at death, some are reborn again."**_

"Are you saying that I'm being to be reborn as a baby?"

_**"Maybe**__**, child, maybe."**_

I pondered why me but it was a stupid question but I needed to know anyways. "Why me, Kami-sama?"

He chuckled at the innocent question, and answered quite nicely.

_**"Why not, Annelissa. Why not."**_

"I'm not special there must be others more suited for the job." I replied to him in a low-toned voice barely above a whisper.

_**"That's where your wrong, you have gut and you learn from your mistake. You strive to better yourself. Most people would blind themself to their own faults rather than fix them. And you don't which is a special quality."**_

"But why give someone another chance to live?"

_**"What that motto you humans use. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth or was it curiosity killed the cat. Either would work for me. But I can't tell you yet. It best if you don't know right now. But I will tell you this, take every obstacle serious, you will not live long if you do not."**_

"I need to what?"

_**"Sorry Annelissa but I don't have anymore time too explain. We shall meet again soon, don't worry. Until then Mie-Chan.**__** Goodbye my grace."**_

He kissed my forehead, a whiteness filled my vision. Then I was free falling, I tired to scream but found I couldn't make a sound. The pressure make it impossible to make a sound from my mouth. Then blackness over took me.

* * *

And scene, Mie-Chan is in a impossible situation. Death surrounds her and she has nothing but to endured it. And what did Kami-sama mean by his grace? My lips aren't speaking a word about it. Guess all you want but these lips are sealed. But if anyone gets close I will tell them so.

Till next time read and review, people.


	3. Beginning Again

Once again I must say this, I Alexandria139 do not own Naruto the anime in any form and idea that belongs to the rightful owner, not me.

If you didn't notice how most of the self insert of the post-village era is mostly the uchiha clan OC, not Senju, here I wanted to make one of these since it been stuck in my head, wanting out.

Mie Senju is the fifth born child of the head leader of the Senju Clan, the little sister to Tobirama and Hashirama Senju.

Background on Mie, she is three years old, she is nine years younger than Tobirama and twelve years younger than Hashirama. The compound was attack by Uchiha about a month ago, she was hit by a fire technique, and her wounds almost killed her. She was trapped in a genjutsu so the attack would hit her.

* * *

Chapter Two-

**Beginning Again**

_"While I walk towards my real dream, I'll enjoy fighting you." _**\- Madara Uchiha**

A black-haired small child was sleeping under dark covers, half her face wrapped with bandages, mostly still bleeding. The child labored breaths were short gasps. She was most likely in a lot of pain. Two teen-aged boys were at her bedside, worried about her condition. They didn't care what their father would say, they were sadden about the lack of worry from their father.

He still hasn't visited her, yet. He maybe the head of the Senju clan, but he could make time for his only daughter, Mie Senju. His lack of being here gave the boy more backing on their theory that their father didn't care about them. They were soldiers to be trained that was all.

"Please wake up Imouto, please Mie-chan."

They were both crying for her, it has been four weeks since the attack and not signs of improvement to her health. They were starting to fear the worse for her. That she wasn't coming back this time.

...

The first thing I felt and I mean really felt was pain and sorrow, I heard someone crying. And I remember someone calling to me. Were they crying for me, was something wrong. It never registered that they both spoke in japanese to me. Nor that the weird energy that surrounded everything was buzzing around me.

I sat up to the much surprise of the boy both beside me. They were startle a little and they were both holding a Kunai in their hand in defense.

"Nii-sama?" I spoken scared of the pointy object pointing at me. My eyes were large and tears started to fall down my face. Some part of me told me they wouldn't harm me, but my instincts to me to be careful. This wasn't my world nor was this my body, well it was now but I had to be careful.

They could notice something wrong with their sister and wasn't suppose to be.

"It's hurts, Nii-sama."

The boys didn't talk they were in shock, their prayers had been answered. They both rushed to hug me In rejoice at my awakening. With wide eyes I watched them tumble on their strong emotions, they all most didn't contain them to their self.

"Mie-hime, you give us a scare for a while." Tobirama spoken quitely.

"Who's Mie-hime?" My words spilled out my mouth without my permission.

* * *

What? Mie doesn't remember herself... Well it help her out on the identity thief part. And maybe her memory of the body she over took well return to her in time. But for now it better to play stupid and forget. Her life depends on it. Plus it would matter much longer, her brother fixing to take over as clan head. And Hashirama will do everything in his power to protect his baby sister.

Must I leave you at that? Yes it very necessary to the plot I have. Will I tell you the plot will only time will tell. So stick with the story and find out.

And like last time, Read and Review. Goodbye and Goodnight. Will update soon as can.


	4. New Leadership

Finally a review from someone who actually like my story. YEAH! Anyways here the next chapter. I must state this every time to get through your thick head, I a not famous person do not own the anime named naruto. I just using as my own play toy for my imagination and outlet desires.

This story is not a crack fic what so ever. Death. War. Blood are contain with in this story. There is a reason why it's rated M.

Mie isn't going to be able to use normal Chakra,

I plan to use her with a side bloodline that Senju have. But what it is I'm not saying but you may guess if you want to.

* * *

Chapter Three

**Of New Leadership**

"Mie-nee-hime calm down we understand that you might lose your memory because you hit your head hard. During the attack on our compound. Don't worry it will come back to you. But you were also hit by a fire technique, we healed it the best we could but their will be scarring." Hashirama spoken.

I watched him closely, I didn't care about scarring on my new body as long as i was alive I was fine with it. I calmly reply to him.

"I don't care about that it show that I was strong enough to live, brother."

My statement shock them both. I smile at the fact. But I frown soon after they were talking about father when I awoken. Something was wrong with the picture.

"Brother, where's Tou-sama?" It was an innocent question if I could say so myself. But they were acting more livid at my words. Proving something was wrong. My instincts were shouting at me to keep away from the subject but I needed the answers that it holds. Plus my heart broke for the girl her father didn't visit her once while she was injured and laying so close to death.

It made me angry and I was going to stand for it. Time to find some new leadership if I had to say so myself. Planning someone downfall was hard specially when I was three. My body was to fragile and small for an outright battle. I had to sneak to get the job done. It was something i knew nothing about at all.

_'Kusoo.'_

But that wasn't going to stop me. I wanted for my new brother to rule than someone who didn't care about his people or his own family. Nope, he was so going down. Be it hard or easy it was getting done. And it need to happen soon. Very soon. My instincts told me something bad would happen if I didn't.

And something else told me I didn't want to find out what that something was. I might lose a family member because of him. And that so not going to happen. I wouldn't let that happen, never.

Family was very, very important to me. I would do anything for my loved one.

_Wait that Mie the real Mie talking there. But I agreed with her. WIth me._

I glanced around worried about the situation. But I didn't know the situation really.I hate that wait it out but it was for the best. But I could plant the seed of doubt in their mind.

"Does Tou-sama, hate me? Why doesn't he visit me? Am I expandable to him. Just some pond to play with." Anger ate at my words, my childlike voice toned down the mood of the words. But the effect was the same. Both of their eyes narrowed at the truth of the harsh words from my mouth.

It was just a matter of time to strike. For me or him. It was just in th e matter of who was smarter in strategies. Like a game of chess. All about strategies. Who moved first wasn't the one who might win. It was the person with a better plan then the other.

And plans I had. Come fate or destiny he was going to fail. Which meant he was most likely going to die.

* * *

Okay not the way I wanted it to turn out, but it seems this is the way it want to come out. This chapter written itself. So I apologise if it seems unrealistic, but the true Mie is back her actions. Waving her around to get results in this matter. More will be explained later in some chapters.

If you have any question feel free to asked them. Read and review. Till next time.


	5. Rising one's Family

Whoa, another rewiewer to my story thanks alot. And to answer your question I'm not sure yet. I haven't got a straight plot line of this fic. She might end up with someone but it unsure as of now. Why do you ask? Is there a pair you wanted? It will be most likely Madara or Izuna. To bring the clans closer together.

But this right is a sure thing yet. So thing are still unclear and might change with my imagination. Like I have all ways done is let my story flow. I don't plan thing and write my story around it.

This has always may me have writer blocks. Trying to fit it in, and most of the time it seems rushed. I let my story grow from imagination not plot design.

* * *

Chapter Four-

**Risking one's family**

The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who going to stop me. **-Ayn Rand**

**One year later**

Confusion a part of life, no matter how small that part it's there. And it was what I was feeling right now. Had I sent my brother to his death. Well I had no clue. But this bad feeling didn't go away, no instead it grew and grew. And the tension different my family did too. It wouldn't be long before it crack. The war with the Uchiha was taking it's toll. Our number were lower than before, the children we used were gone. We needed a plan. Something need to change and fast.

But I didn't expect my father to be the one to call the meet for our clan, but the sides were decide long before then. My Tou-sama never had a chance against Hashirama, he had too much potential not to bet on him. And my father had made many enemies over the years with his harshest, and cruel nature.

It was time for new blood to take over, but what he did next was something I should of expected from him. But he was family and I was still surprised by this actions. He took me hostage, and escaped from the compound. I didn't ask for this. But fate decide everything in life. This was a part of the plan, I hope.

I knew we wouldn't go far and my brother would gave chase for me. And he plan that, but I didn't think he would go this far to keep his position. To head of our clan. He was crazy, he leaked the information to the bloody Uchiha. Damn bastard, I'm only four. Well not really but I looked four. And was in the middle of a battlefield and I couldn't use my chakra because of a disability.

I was defenseless and couldn't defend myself. The only reason I was still alive was my father. He was still using me as protection from my brother. I growled at him before kick him where the sun don't shine. I darted away from him into the battle. I needed distance away from him, before he came after me again.

DODGE LEFT! My instinct yelled at me, and I did just so. I also knew if I didn't get out of the heat of the battle I would die. I dance around sword and kunai. _Stay on guard, pay attention, don't get hi-_

Pain shot through my small framed body, an wet substance soaked my clothes and body. _Well damn so much for not getting hit._

I creeked my closed eyes open. "Tou-sama." My voice rasped out breaking at the end. _So my father kills me how sad. But I'm not dying alone. Sorry Nii-chan's I won't be able to help you no long._

"You teme!" I breathe out slowly. I bit my lip, I couldn't find the strength to do it. _Why couldn't I do it? Revenge wasn't my cup of tea, so it seems. __I'm going to die useless yet, again. Figures. Maybe I will get reborn as someone who can make a difference this time.__  
_

Something was different, something just snapped. Power, Raw, Unlimited energy shot through me. He didn't just want me dead but my brother too. _No I won't let him. He won't have a chance to do so._

_I need to protect my precious people with my life, no matter what._

Then something moved, did that plant just move. Did I just control the plant? Well that make sense see how Hashirama made the wood technique, so that means I made the plant technique, awesome. I invented something when I was dying. _Scratch that I'm not feeling the pain no more. Am I not dying? What happened.__  
_

Turns out that the plant defend my clan, and drove the Uchiha away from us, as we gather up our dead and injury. And we headed back home. Only one thing went unnoticed that they were watched from the shadows, by a reknown Uchiha member.

In the chaos my father escaped, but that another tale to go further into later.

* * *

Anyone want to guess how the Uchiha is? Anyways Mie control plants like Hashirama control the wood release awesome right. The only problem is that all she can use, I not making her over powerful trust me. I have thought this over seeing what I could to fix the power situation and this was the only answer to it.

Please read and review...


	6. Training exercise

Oh it's been a little bit since i wrote anything for this. So let the plot bunnies roam fort now.

Peace and on with the story, maybe. No most definitely.

Mie is just coming of age for basic training in the old ways. The ways most Senju and Uchiha were raised before Konoha was founded. Her older brothers wanted a different life for her. But it seems the old ways were to hard too break.

* * *

Chapter Five

Training exercise

One thought was going through my mind as my brother carry me to the compound. Pain. And I wish that medical jutsu was invent already. Kami it hurts so much.

Damn bastard can rot in hell. But I'm making sure to burn the body don't want him to be brought with the revival jutsu. Kabuto is so not going to happen, this life time.

Screw the plotline. He not going to defile my most precious people, even the ones I hadn't met yet. All cracker jack to the no. Just no.

I lost track of my thoughts when I started painfully coughing up blood. Back to my earlier thoughts.

Damn bastard.

Attacking his own daughter. But I did kick him where the sun doesn't shine but he was holding my hostage against my lovable brothers. And I didn't like that at all. I was unless to stop said event.

I need to be stronger. I wanted to be stronger. Even with my disability, but my plant chakra type helped out a bit. I just need the training to perfected it. And time. And don't forget practice, too.

It seemed that I drew attention to myself from my clan no less when I actived this plant ability. Which hasn't been seen before.

Great. Just great.

And to add to the facts; I let uchiha live with this knowledge. I was so screw. It didn't matter now. I had no choice but to cultivated this new found ability to survive.

Wait. Yes I had a choice in the matter. To live or die. And I didn't want the latter one. So training was the better option. Since I knew the uchiha were going to kill me before I grew to my full potential. Before I grew strong for them.

Cruel some would call that in my old world but here it was normal. And I should be freaking out about it. But I wasn't. I was sure that my brother would protect me from most of it till I grew in strength and could protect myself.

But till that time comes they would make sure I was safe; I hope. I really did; but was I too trusting?

Was this strange feeling telling me that it was coming back to bite me in the ass. I really hope not.

But with my luck so far it's anyone's guess.

As for healing; let me tell you it takes along time for a stomach wound to heal. But it seems I kinda um... sorta heal faster than others. Which was great, I wondered if it was a plant thing like photosynthesis.

Well would be weird thing. But I didn't dismiss the idea. It was possible not probably. But it was possible in the ninja world.

Like I said it took time for the wounds to healing. Well one month exactly.

One month since my father almost took my life. One month since by older brother took over as the clan head. And one month since I stopped the battle that my FATHER started. Ill-fated thing is what begin it all.

I was looked at my oldest brother right now. Fury and sorrow reflected off on his eye and face.

If he was so serious about this matter I would of laughed at him. But I didn't do such a thing.

I understood. He at least tried to help me. He didn't want to lose me like my other brother who are dead and lose to me. I didn't even know them.

"Nii-chan it's better than death." I made him double take at my words.

"They know of my abilities, it's better to train them to perfection to be able to protect myself." I did not need to explain who they were. I was going to speak their name. It did leave a bad taste in my mouth.

Little demon spawn that they were, they were not all that bad but, but they were trained to killed us without thoughts. I wasn't stupid and I wasn't going to push my luck.

"Then let's get started, Nee-hime."

"Don't start with that. I don't want special treatment, Hashirama-sama!" It seemed harsh but he just started laughing at me.

"Hai. Imouto."

His laughter startled me and calmed me a bit. Him; himself always calmed me down, greatly. A weakness I will always treasure. And I didn't know what I would do if I lost it.

Losing him would be like losing my sanity. It was the only between me and becoming a mindless killer; like everyone here. And it was the last thing I want to happen. I didn't want to lose my humanity.

I didn't want see the world grey nor black and white; shit. Good or bed was a personalized opinions. And I would like to make my own choices. My own mistake; all my own.

I might of spaced out for a moment; just a bit. Not much I was screwed the second I noticed THE LOOK on my brother's face. So screwed. Panic rushed through me.

Hell even my instincts were telling me to run; I trusted them dearly, so very dearly.

"Then let's get started, Mie-CHAN." He called me. I grinned to myself and just took it. I wasn't going to raise to his level or lower myself, either way.

I sighed out loud. How was I relatived to him again? True was I wasn't but Mie was. And I was so to speak being in her body.

"Mie-chan, come along we will start on the physical part of your training first."

I pouted at him. I hated running but I need to be fast. I couldn't be lazy and live in this time; this era. I would surely die if I did.

We ventured out of the house after finding some clothes for me to train in.

We didn't venture out of the compound though. But it comfort so. I wasn't ready for out there yet. But soon I would be.

I had to be. I had no choice. Like everything else. Simple to live meant I had to do it.

"Ten lap around the tree lines." Harsh and cruel but so needed to get stronger.

"And when you tire yourself out we will mediate to find your chakra."

I knew I forgot something. I haven't told him yet. It was better for him to find out himself. A lot better.

Mostly. Running suck and I won't lie to you. I tired out immediately; my endurance sucked it was pitiful but I was only five years old. I knew this body was built better than my last one. But I was still growing. I could use weight but that would hurt my development. I wasn't going to try it. It's better not to chance it.

Speed was something my brother was gonna driving to me. Literally or not. I wasn't given a choice. Better to be speedy then dead. Endurance was something needed to be learn but not taught. My muscle had to learn it; curse the muscle memory stuff.

Ten laps were pure hell; he was trying to kill me. I would not like to explain the detail of his training exercise. That and I couldn't describe it either. Let's see the training ground I was running around was half of football stadium. It was that big. Don't get me wrong I was in hell alot pain. Just running around the tree line.

Bastard. I cursed him over and over in my mind; mind you I was suicidal and I didn't want him adding more. I was on the stage of collapsing at the end of the last lap. Endurance may be what it is but I think he was judging my will power; my determination. I showed him I was willing and able.

And I truly was just that. And meditation was something I didn't truly understand in my last life; I hope it wasn't the same here.

And chakra. How ever magical it seemed was real and showned itself everyday around me. It still took me by surprise most of the time. But I was adapting to this new world rapidly.

I often questioned some stuff. Like the language different but the answer came quickly. Mie memory help me with that part. Even though most of her memory were unattainable. The basic and common knowledge was there for me to access.

Meditation was unfortunately the same like the last life. Unattainable and maybe Mie's memories had something to do with it. Maybe I was just playing the blame game on something I didn't really know.

Truthfully I didn't know what to do. And as the day came to an end. I was stumped. Frustrated at my lack of progress and uselessness to access my chakra. Why?

Was I truly going to die young again. No!

Anger burned threw me. I wouldn't. I was burning up again. And glowing brightly but I couldn't see that. I didn't noticed till my brothers were running towards me. Shock was clearly written across their faces. But that was all I saw then I promptly passed out yet again.

Was I ever going to stay wake for something important?

* * *

Woah a chakra blocker? She didn't really believe in chakra. So what you don't believe won't work. Anger is not a way to solve problems kiddies but it's a good way to motivate. I just realized some thing on the pairing Madara and Izuna will eleven years older then her. But then again weirder thing have happened. So what a few years, but I still decide on who to pair her with. Reviews would be helpful at this point.

Anyways; Read and Review. Hoping to update soon.


	7. Toward the future and shattered past

Hello again I writing this before I lose the inspiration. So you're going to have to wait on bound by the divine. Sorry. I can give and take only so much. And this part is begging to be written right now.

As like everyone else I don't own naruto. I own my character Mie Senju.

* * *

"The best thing about the future is that it comes one day at a time." - Abraham Lincoln

Chapter six

Towards the future and shattered pasts

Among the year and a half the training was horrid, vivid, and downright terrifying. But my improvement left me with other thoughts. I improved amazingly and in it own right it terrified me.

Was too much of a threat to be left living. Or I was?

The only thing I knew was the alliance hadn't happen. So how much longer? By the day it was costing us good people. We wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

And my explanation would have to wait. Because I was on mission. My mission wasn't giving to me by my clan nor brothers. I had to speed things along for the future sake. Death still bothered me. Too many have been lost on me waiting for the future to happen. And I couldn't go on. The only thing that was stopping me is I could screw it up if I did it anyway differently.

I couldn't afford a mistake on this matter. It would mean the death of everyone I loved and my clan.

Stealth was easy requirements these days. Especially because of my ability to mask my scent to nature, and use the plant to hide myself.

I use this to get out of the compound. It wasn't the first time and pretty sure it wouldn't be the last. I only did so at night time while the others were sleeping. It offered a less chance of being caught and seen.

Which was my goal. But this was the first time I was going so far away from the compound; away from help if I need it. And I would probably need it if I found Madara Uchiha.

But instincts told me to bring more people would hurt my chances of speaking with him; to have him agree not to fight and to talk.

And my guts feeling were always right on. Most of the time.

Was this the right thing to do? I had no clue, but it was better than nothing.

Sneaking though a forest at night: where I could barely see? Not a great idea. But luxury wasn't a priority right now. Leisure or not I had to get this done, no matter the cost. I was out of options.

The future I seen must come true. Even if I had to take necessary risk. And risks I was willing to take for my loved ones.

I immediately stopped in my tracks as a sudden noise caught my attention. And against my better judgement I followed it. Curiosity or was it something else?

Because I have no clue of what it was. But I didn't expect this. It seem our father were more like than it seemed.

It was eerie on how so.

I hid behind a massive tree like it would save my life. And I didn't see Madara. And I really hope I didn't meet him tonight. Two Uchiha were my limit in a single day or night whatever.

The little uchiha if I remember correctly was Madara's younger brother Izuna. Who was getting the shit literally kicked out of him.

"Get up boy and defense yourself. Or maybe I should kill you for being so useless."

I tensed. Izuna couldn't die until Madara had his eye's. And which means I had to integrate myself into this problem. Which would probably kill me. If Izuna couldn't defend himself against him. And Izuna was probably almost at the same level as Madara if not a little lower. What chance did I have against him?

What could I do?

Jack doodly squat. That what. I could maybe hold him off for a little bit. And hope Madara looking for his brother. But what were those chances?

Unless then five percent. But no more; the anime said they were close being twins and all. But he was with their father. Unless Madara was suspicious of him. I was by myself, and by myself I stood no chance against their own father. I was going to my death, whether I like it or not. Izuna mustn't die, not if I could help it.

I tensed even more at the position his father held. I had to act on a seconds noticed or he would be dead before I could help him.

But I really want to evolve myself in this? Yes I did. He didn't deserve to die. Because he couldn't properly defend himself against his own father. No deserve that fate. But unlike many others I could help this one. Even if it was an Uchiha.

Even Uchiha Izuna who was eighteen years old. Who was just learn how betrayal of family; of blood. And how much it hurt.

"Tou-sama, why?"

So innocent and naive; even though he was so much older. I even hate the father answer to said question.

"Because I can."

I growled out loud. I was simple he reminds me of my own father. It was so unreal. So- So- I couldn't thing of it. I knew that they heard the noise but they couldn't place it or me. Silently pray thanks that my brother help with hiding my chakra signature. Or I work of been found long time ago.

Izuna was trying to me the source of the noise and his father took advantage of that. An attacked him. I knew I had to act and reveal myself or Izuna would die. And he couldn't, he had to live.

I darted forth from the massive tree; leave my cover to save the enemy. I must of not of been thinking correctly or something. And probably wasn't a smart moment. But I had to do something. I focused on the father, not that I didn't see Izuna is a threat or anything but his was more deadly than the eighteen year old boy.

I had to strike fast enough and hard enough to make sure he didn't get back up. But to do so would deplete my reserves of chakra. It was something I had to do.

The surprise look on both of their faces was uplifting to said the least. And it was probably because I was so young. Being spied on by a six year girl was kinda pathetic.

"I can see your more than useless, Izuna. You were supposed to kill her and her mother. Even you failed me at that."

I was horrified at his word. Izuna was the reason Kaa-chan was dead and I had this scar. All because of orders. I froze in shock. And all the memories flashing though my head.

_It was hot, mid-day no moisture In the air to speak of. Truth speak I hated these type of day. I just turned third, my brother gave me wonderful gift. Even my father announced me to the clan. That was my down fall. It was starting to get dark. Also meant It was colding down thank kami. But something was wrong It was too silent, too deserted. I was started to feel really sleepy. Which wasn't unusual It was about bed time anyways. I was processing screaming somewhere but I could register It clearly. I was indanger but something stop me from reacted like I was suppose too. In my mind I thought It was stress. I didn't know It was genjutsu. I didn't know we were under attack. The last thing I remember was scream from my brother and a burning hottness._

Dread not.

Forgive and forget.

Things I was taught from my brother, Hashirama. Things I took to heart no matter what. I chose to forgive him. It was my decision. Even if it became my mistake. It was mine to make.

"Izuna-kun, people make mistakes. It only when we better ourselves that we noticed our mistakes."

I lost the chance of surprise. Kudos. I jumped away from the older Uchiha. Mistakes happens, learn from them; and maybe in the future we won't make them again. It seems that my words had an effect on both of them. Izuna was facing off his father and siding with me. But why? Why did he chance his mind now?

When he couldn't do so earlier.

Was I- no was my words so important to him? That he could make a decide so easy.

Yes! Thank kami-sama.

I knew that Izuna was safe now. I barely dodged a katana to my head. When did he get a katana? Okay I need to pay more attention now or I really will be dead.

Sigh.

I got into defensive position, both feet in eagle's format. Evasive was my main point of the fight. I wouldn't be able to protect if I got hit. And HAD to keep Izuna alive till Madara. And we was heading this way with- My brother?

Why were they together? Why was Hashirama with Madara?

It was the least of my concern right now. Surely they could tell by the chakra signature who was come this way. It was pointless to fight. Unless he planned to pin it on me.

Nope.

It was time to step it up. I want to keep this secret for a little bit longer but things happen. Snake format it is then. I found it easier to attack with percise movement and calculate the distance. This format was undermine and screen by my brother. To make sure that this format was battle ready and I wouldn't be killed by using it.

They were so close now. And he was getting desperate. I can tell movement and brutal attack patterns. He knew this would be the only chance he to do this. Hell it was probably the only reason he had Izuna out here. I was between them when his father made a all desperate attempt at him to take his life. I was taken by his speed but I still managed to take his place for the attack.

Everything happened just as Hashirama and Madara entered the small clearing. Always late brother. As fate would design I would injured in my stomach the exact place my father had injured me. Awesome.

Anger and being pissed belong the fact that the oldest uchiha was trying to kill us. They were not happy, at all. But I passed out once again.

* * *

Eagle format: _aka eagle fformation is a speed and dodge defensive format of Mie's it covers her weakness to a pin point against attack based opponents. It usually with this Mie tires out her enemies. It used when their is more than three opponents or heavy hit opponent._

Snake format: _aka snake formation is the attack formation of eagle to a T. But more about offensive than defensive, it starts with wearing out the opponent then attack while their tired out. It's also riskly move it deals with accurate information on the physical condition of the enemy and how he or she move and plans to move._

**Gaararules29- _ The young one is Izuna but I haven't decide yet if I want him to live. He suppose to die after givin Madara his eye. And I having decide if I want to go off the story plot line as of yet. And to let him stay alive would effect the plot line. It's ifs, ands, or buts. It's depends on how the story will go mostly. I will take vote on how she will end up with and see how that goes._**

**_Votes so far:_**

**_Madara- 0_**

**_Izuna- 1_**

**_Read and review, until next time._**


End file.
